Corpse Party Van: Tales of b
by ABurntCorpse
Summary: A bunch of users from 4chan's b board have decided to do a random ritual, for tons of money and are transported to Tenjin Elementary School. However, unlike all of the last victims of the school, the /b/tards have brought something worse than the fate of death: Forced Memes. WARNING: THIS FANFIC HAS CONTENT THAT MAY BE OFFESNIVE TO SOME USERS. NO ACTUAL EFFORT WAS USED IN THIS FIC.


Corpse Party Van:Tales of /b/: Chapter 1

The /B/eginning

It was the end of the school day,everyone wa going home. Well, at least for those who didn't browse B board. This afternoon OP was going to show something to the few people who cared about him, Kekman, Epic Fail Guy, and The Anon (Those were there nicknames, now don't complain) that wasn't a failed suicide attempt. The four "friends" reached the school courtyard at around 5:00 PM. They then proceeded to sit in the middle of the soccer field and began to talk about what OP was showing them.

"Let me guess OP, its another knife that you will try to kill yourself with again? I would love to see you try, but I have no time for an emofag like you." Said Kekman. Kekman was slender and about 6'7 feet tall, had short black hair, and had green eyes. On this occasion he was wearing a black tuxedo with black jeans and black shoes

"Its not a suicide attempt!" Exclaimed OP as he searched through the bag for the mysterious object he was going to show. OP was 5'6 and had tan colored skin. He had a slim build, but not as slim as Kekman, and had long white hair. He wore a pink jumpsuit, one of the many reasons why everyone, including his friends, called him a faggot.

"Oh come one Kekman, give him a chance." said The Anon "And besides, if he dose try to kill himself again it would still be fucking hilarious like always." The Anon's appear was almost exactly the same as Kekman's, but he wore a Guy Fawkes mask to hide his face. The reason why he wears this mask? In The Anon's own words, "I wear it for the lulz." He also has the same build as Kekman, but has a slightly darker skin coloring than him. Otherwise, he is basically a clone of Kekman.

"Is it weed? If so can we smoke it?" Said Epic Fail Guy. Epic Fail Guy practically looked like a skeleton. That's right he was that thing. His skin was VERY white, probably because he usually dyed his skin that way. He wore a Guy Fawkes mask (Just like The Anon) and wore a white jumpsuit .

"Its not weed." said OP.

After few more seconds of searching through his backpack, OP finally found the object he was looking for. It was a white, Japanese, paper doll. OP's friends didn't seem to care that much about it. In fact, they were to busy posting on /b/ about how of a faggot he was.

"What the fuck is that piece of shit you are holding? Is it homemade Barbie doll you play with?" Said kekman, to which everyone besides OP responded by laughing hard.

"No it isn't faggot!" replied OP "Its something called a "Sachiko Everafter Charm". Its a Japanese cha-"

OP was interrupted by the sounds of laughter from his friends.

"What's so funny?" Asked OP.

"We always knew you were a weeaboo." Kekman said when he stopped laughing, only to laugh again right after talking.

"I am not a fucking weaboo faggot! Anyways its suppose to make us friends forever or something? I want to try it with you guys" said OP

"Stop implying that we actually like you. Also, why the fuck should we do it?" said The Anon as if representing his friends (Besides OP of course).

"I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"20 dollars."

The Trio looked at eachother for a few seconds, than back OP before finally nodding their heads in agreement.

"Great!" Op exclaimed. "Now lets perform the ritual!"

After Op quickly explained the ritual, he and his friends preformed the ritual. What? You actually think I would describe it? Of course not. This a corpse party fanfic, thus you probably know how its done already. If not, than go back and play the game, because this fanfic will ruin the game in the worst ways possible.

After the ritual was preformed everyone got up with their piece of paper.

"Good, that was worth the 20 dollars. Now to get the fuck out of this shitty soccer field."

However, before they could leave an earthquake interrupted them.

"What the fuck?" said The Anon.

"Shiiiiiiit!" Said Kekman.

"Fuck!" Said Epic Fail Guy.

"Holy dog shit!" Said OP.

The ground split in two, and the four /b/tards fell into the chasm.

Where will they go? Well you probably already know. If not, than your oblivious. A better question is, what kind of cancer will they bring to the school? Will the cancer be even worse fate for the spirits there than there deaths? I duno.

I put absolutely no effort into this. So please, call me a faggot.


End file.
